<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit Broken by writeallnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273369">A Little Bit Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight'>writeallnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All kinds of whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of whump stories featuring Sonny Quinn and Lisa Davis in alternating chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Backstabbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sonny and Lisa are my jam. And I feel duty bound to contribute some whump to the Savis community. This first one follows S1E16 "Never Get Out of the Boat." A little pre-Savis Savis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa watched Sonny slip away from the group. She took another sip of her beer, and then followed him. Sonny Quinn never left a party early, which meant he must be hurting something fierce.</p>
<p>He'd rebuffed all earlier offers of her help, insisting he was fine. But she knew him better than that. She'd watched him, all curled up with a blanket in his chair, sipping on his beer, not engaging with the rest of the group. He was stewing in his own misery and she intended to see an end to it.</p>
<p>She knocked softly on the door of his trailer and then let herself in, eyes closed. You just never knew what was going to happen when you walked into one of the guys' spaces. "You decent?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Am I ever?" he replied.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and her smile immediately faded. He was already sitting on his bunk and he looked exhausted. "You doing all right?" She took a step inside and closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>"Right as rain," he said, but he winced as he moved.</p>
<p>"You are lying Sonny Quinn." She leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Now are you gonna let me take a look at your back or not?"</p>
<p>"I don't need you to take a look." He scowled up at her and she glared right back.</p>
<p>"All right. Fine. When you get tetanus and your jaw locks up, don't come crying to me about it."</p>
<p>"All right."</p>
<p>He was so stubborn and one of these days it was going to bite him directly in the ass. "You're really not going to let me help you?"</p>
<p>Sonny stood and walked past her to hang up his hat. "Nope. Don't need it. You can just walk right back out that door."</p>
<p>She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "You're bleeding through your shirt."</p>
<p>"Aw, damn it!" He craned his neck trying to look. "This is my favorite shirt!"</p>
<p>"You gonna let me help you now?"</p>
<p>"Will it make you leave me alone?"</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>He begrudgingly slipped out of his shirt. "Lay down," she said, gesturing toward his bunk.</p>
<p>"You know, usually once things get this far, I like to take control of the reigns," he said, a cocky grin etched on his face.</p>
<p>She smacked the back of his head playfully. "Don't you even start talking like that or I will leave you here to get gangrene."</p>
<p>She peeled back the bandages and winced in sympathy at the raw, oozing wounds she found underneath. "You're lucky I don't haul your ass off to the doc right now. Who'd you let do this to you?"</p>
<p>"Ray and Spenser," he said. "Done it before."</p>
<p>"Not with this much frag," she chastised. "Where's your first aid kit?"</p>
<p>"Under the other bunk."</p>
<p>She opened it up, snapping on a pair of gloves. "This is going to get infected if you leave it like this. Then you're gonna be out of commission for weeks. How are you gonna feel about that?"</p>
<p>"Bad," he said grudgingly.</p>
<p>"Yeah bad." She rolled her eyes. "You take anything?"</p>
<p>"Don't need it."</p>
<p>"Your back is in shreds. You need to take something."</p>
<p>"Least it's not my face. Gotta keep the money maker looking good." He turned so he could smile up at her.</p>
<p>Lisa pushed his head back down and carefully checked each wound for additional shrapnel. "You're lucky Ray cleaned this out so well. But you should probably be on an antibiotic as a precaution."</p>
<p>"I'm not—"</p>
<p>"I know. I got it." She dabbed some ointment onto the worst of the wounds and then added fresh bandages. "Keep them clean. You need help we'll do this again. You do NOT let Spenser touch them. Trent maybe. If you're desperate."</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am."</p>
<p>She pulled off the gloves and he sat up. "You uh, got your head on straight after all that?" she asked.</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Maybe. Might need a couple more beers to make it all right." He smiled ruefully. "Not enough beer in the world to bring our boys back though."</p>
<p>"No," she said. "There's not."</p>
<p>She didn't mention how close he'd come to joining them today. If Clay's shooting had been a little less sharp, if he'd moved a little slower, Sonny would be in a box right now and she'd be down one best friend. But he didn't need to hear that right now. Or how pissed she secretly was at Jason for letting it happen.</p>
<p>She'd watched the whole thing on ISR. She'd seen the explosion, watched him fall, felt her heart stop in her chest as he lay unmoving, and she knew that her best friend was dead. That she'd just watched him become one of thousands who'd given up their lives for their country. And then she'd felt the complete and utter relief of watching him rise, hearing his voice over the comms, only to watch him nearly get taken out again. She'd never thought she'd say it, but thank God for Clay Spenser and his sniper abilities. "I'm glad you're okay," she said.</p>
<p>"No big deal," he said, stretching out on the bunk with a wince. "All in a day's work."</p>
<p>She had to bite her tongue to keep from scolding him for not caring about his own fallibility. That was just how Sonny was. "Well I'll let you get your beauty rest."</p>
<p>Her hand was on the doorknob when he spoke. "Owe you a beer Davis."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Maybe two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sucker Punch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I am devastated and in denial and I don't care that they are broken up, they are GOING TO GET BACK TOGETHER AND IT WILL ALL BE FINE. Right? Right?! Ugh. Okay, that being said, it's Lisa's turn for some whump. For all intents and purposes you can assume that in this fic Savis is still going strong unless otherwise specified. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have never been more proud of you," Sonny said fervently.</p>
<p>Lisa rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"</p>
<p>"Graduating from OCS has nothing on this."</p>
<p>"I just punched a guy Sonny. It's no big deal."</p>
<p>"You punched him so hard he fell on the floor. And you broke your hand," he pointed out.</p>
<p>They were sitting in the hospital waiting room, Lisa holding an icepack to her injured fingers. "We don't know that it's broken," she pointed out.</p>
<p>"Trent said it was broken."</p>
<p>"Trent's not a doctor."</p>
<p>"You really think Trent doesn't know when somebody's hand is broke?"</p>
<p>Lisa lifted the ice-pack and winced when she looked down at her bruised and swollen knuckles. "Maybe it's just sprained."</p>
<p>"You can't even make a fist anymore. And your fingers look like sausages."</p>
<p>She smacked him with her good hand. "Thanks a lot!"</p>
<p>"Hey! There ain't no shame in that! You fought the good fight tonight. Took that asshole down about six pegs. He'll think twice the next time he wants to put his hands on some lady without her permission."</p>
<p>It had started out as a normal evening at the bar. The whole team was there to blow off some steam and have a good time. But tonight there were some new folks mixed in with the other regulars, including a guy who just wouldn't take no for an answer.</p>
<p>"Damn Davis, that guy's really taken a shine to you," Clay said, taking a sip of his beer as the civilian guy rejoined his friends across the room after making yet another pass at Lisa.</p>
<p>"Yeah apparently my no thank you's sound a lot like 'yes please come and bother me while I hang out with my friends,'" Lisa said.</p>
<p>"You want us to go talk to him?" Jason said.</p>
<p>"If by 'talk' you mean threaten to kill him and bury him where they'll never find the body, then no. I've got it thanks. I can take care of myself," she said wryly.</p>
<p>"Nobody doubts that," Ray said.</p>
<p>The guy had been by their table several times and had gotten progressively more flirty and overt despite Lisa's clear rebuffs and the glaring eyes of Bravo Team. She had to admit, the guy definitely had guts, coming by repeatedly while she sat at a table that was basically solid muscle. Or maybe he was just stupid. Either way she wasn't interested in anybody going to jail tonight.</p>
<p>"If he comes over here again I'm going to knock him into next week," Sonny growled low in her ear once everyone's attention had turned to Ray who was telling a story about something Jameelah had done that week.</p>
<p>Lisa shook her head. "It's fine Sonny."</p>
<p>"It is not fine. I don't like him making eyes at my girl."</p>
<p>Lisa smiled. "You jealous?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he said as if it should be obvious. "You're my lady."</p>
<p>"I haven't forgotten."</p>
<p>"Well good. Cuz I ain't keen on sharing."</p>
<p>"Yes, you've made that very clear." She discreetly slipped her hand into his under the table and gave it a little squeeze. She could tell it was taking a lot of effort to hold his temper in check and she was proud of him. "I'm getting another beer. You want anything?"</p>
<p>"I'll get it," he said, starting to rise.</p>
<p>"No, no, you sit right there. Jason ran you all hard today. I'll be right back," she said.</p>
<p>She wandered to the bar and caught the bartender's attention. "Hey Frank, two more please?"</p>
<p>He nodded and turned to pour.</p>
<p>"Well it's about time you got over here."</p>
<p>Lisa turned to find the man from earlier standing extremely close to her. "You're so surrounded over there I thought I'd never get a minute alone with you," he said with a grin.</p>
<p>"And you still won't," Lisa said firmly. "I'm not interested."</p>
<p>"Not interested? But you haven't even given me a chance."</p>
<p>She glanced back at the bar but Frank had gotten distracted by a couple guys at the end and didn't have the drinks ready yet. She sighed. "I don't need to give you a chance and frankly, I don't want to. Have a good night."</p>
<p>She decided to abandon the beers and come back later after this bozo had called it a night or found someone else to bother.</p>
<p>"Babe, come on." Unfamiliar hands gripped her waist from behind. Without even thinking she turned and swung, her fist making a cracking sound as it found flesh and bone. The guy dropped like a rock. She had just a second to realize exactly what had happened and hear startled yells from the guys, the scrapes and squeaks of their chairs on the floor as they got to their feet, before white hot pain had her gasping and curling over, clutching her right wrist.</p>
<p>A hand touched her arm and she jerked away. "Hey, hey, it's just me," Sonny said quickly. "Lisa what the hell?"</p>
<p>"He grabbed me," she said, sucking in a breath as spots danced before her eyes. "Oh my god that hurts."</p>
<p>"Okay sit her down," Ray said.</p>
<p>Clay slid a chair underneath her and she was pressed into it as the guys all hovered around like a bunch of mother hens. She wanted to tell them to back off but all her energy was going into taking deep, gulping breaths so she didn't start crying. She couldn't even look at her hand, but she felt when Trent reached for it and had to bite back a yell. "Get her some ice," he ordered immediately.</p>
<p>"Is that guy okay?" Lisa asked, trying to see around them.</p>
<p>"Nobody cares if he's okay," Sonny growled.</p>
<p>"Well I don't really want be brought up on assault charges so I'd like to know," Lisa said, her good hand gripping the seat of the chair as Trent continued to move her fingers around.</p>
<p>"He's fine," Jason told her. "His buddies have got him. He's gonna have a hell of a black eye. That's some right hook ya got there Davis."</p>
<p>"Yeah remind me never to cross you in a dark alley," Clay said with a grin.</p>
<p>She sent him a weak smile in return. Brock handed Trent a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and he gently placed it on Lisa's hand. She gasped, her spine stiffening against the pain. "You want to call the police? Press charges?" Ray asked.</p>
<p>"No," Lisa said immediately. "No I just want to leave."</p>
<p>"You need to go to the hospital," Trent said.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's fine," she said, desperate to get away from all the fuss and noise. "I'll just go home."</p>
<p>"You're going to the hospital," Jason said, in a tone that didn't allow for arguments.</p>
<p>"I'll take you," Sonny said.</p>
<p>And that was how they'd ended up in the emergency room at midnight on a Friday.</p>
<p>"Yep, definitely broken," the doctor declared. "See here and here? Hairline fractures."</p>
<p>"Perfect," Lisa moaned. She was absolutely exhausted and her hand was throbbing. All she wanted was to be home in bed.</p>
<p>"We're going to splint you up and get you something for the pain and then we'll send you home. You're going to have to take it easy for a few days, lots of ice and rest."</p>
<p>"I have work—"</p>
<p>"She'll be resting," Sonny said firmly. "I'll make sure of it."</p>
<p>It took another two hours before they were home and in bed. Sonny had gotten more ice for Lisa's hand and then settled in next to her, letting her lean into his chest. "How you doing champ?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>"Amazing," she mumbled, her eyes already half closed, sleepy from the strong pain medication they'd prescribed her and the events of the evening.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I let this happen."</p>
<p>She frowned. "What do you mean, 'let this happen'? Nothing about this was your fault."</p>
<p>"No I know but, that doesn't stop me from wishing it hadn't happened. You just about jumped out of your skin when I touched your arm. You can't tell me that wasn't…violating on some level."</p>
<p>She settled deeper into his hold. "I'm all right," she told him. "It wasn't great. But I handled it. And I know you all have my back if I ever need it." She looked up at him. "I'm glad you came with me to the hospital."</p>
<p>"Couldn't very well let you drive there yourself," he said with a grin. "You should get some sleep."</p>
<p>"Roger that." She closed her eyes as he turned off the light.</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Night Rocky."</p>
<p>"Night."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My favorite thing is that Lisa saved herself but then Sonny was there to make her feel all better. Tell me your favorite part in the reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm struggling to write so instead I edited to feel productive and congrats! You get another chapter! Sonny this time. That man is nothing but trouble. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, easy Sonny," Lisa said. She had one arm around his waist, the other awkwardly holding open the door as they struggled to get across the threshold. They were both breathing hard and she regretted every, single day she'd skipped lifting. "Just a few more steps okay?"</p><p>"Damn it Davis, I am not an invalid!" He grunted and pulled away from her then promptly tripped on his own two feet and swore in pain. "Shit!"</p><p>She resumed her position at his side without a word, helping him to the couch. He was sweaty and pale, shaky with the pain. "Fucking terrorists," he ground out, a hand placed protectively against his ribs.</p><p>The fall from the rooftop that should have killed him had instead left him with a concussion and several broken ribs, along with some minor internal bleeding. As if bleeding from your organs could ever be minor.</p><p>She'd watched the whole thing from ISR, seen him fall, lie still in the street while the team converged on him. They hadn't known if he was dead or alive for a good three minutes until Jason radioed in. It had been the longest three minutes of her life to date and every time she thought about it she felt panic creep through her chest.</p><p>According to Trent, Sonny had slipped in and out of consciousness during the chopper ride and what little time he'd been awake had been spent throwing up repeatedly, which must have been absolute hell on his ribs. Trent said he'd been lucky not to puncture a lung.</p><p>That had been two days ago and as soon as Sonny had been deemed fit for travel they'd hopped aboard the transport and gone straight home. He needed strict supervision for the next few days and Lisa had offered to take the first shift. Clay was coming over in the morning, but until then it was just the two of them.</p><p>"How bad is your headache?" Lisa asked, once he was settled as much as possible, a pillow under his head and another under his back to try and alleviate the pressure on his ribs.</p><p>"Bad," he grunted, eyes closed. "'m dizzy. Feel like I'm in a damn dinghy in the middle of a hurricane."</p><p>"I'll get your meds," she said, heading for the kitchen, her worry now doubled. Sonny rarely showed weakness and if he was admitting to real pain then he was in worse shape than she'd thought.</p><p>She grabbed the bag they'd retrieved from the pharmacy and a glass of water. "They don't work," Sonny griped when she returned.</p><p>"Take them anyway," she commanded.</p><p>He grudgingly accepted the glass, wincing when he had to lift his head to swallow. "God I'm so tired," he said.</p><p>"Just go to sleep then," Lisa told him.</p><p>"Can't," he said. "Hurts too much."</p><p>She felt her heart squeeze a little bit. He'd put on a good show in front of the boys, but now he was breaking a little bit. She felt a mixture of pleasure that he'd let his guard down around her, and pain that he was suffering in front of her while she could do nothing.</p><p>"Here." She slid onto the couch and put his head in her lap, running her fingers gently through his hair. His eyes closed and gradually she began to feel him relax. She moved her fingers to his temples, his neck, adding some gentle pressure, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was.</p><p>"Feels good," he muttered.</p><p>"Shh," she said. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple hours."</p><p>The doctor had recommended sleep but regular check-ins throughout the first couple of nights. That proved easier said than done. Even though Sonny was a hard sleeper he roused easily, a byproduct of years of middle of the night phone calls and having to catch sleep in tents, on the ground, and in the air. But tonight she struggled to get him awake and lucid enough to answer her simple questions. The third time she tried it took him so long that she nearly panicked and called 911. But he came around eventually, thoroughly disgruntled and irritable. "Why do you keep doing that?" he growled at her.</p><p>"Because you keep trying to get yourself killed," she shot back.</p><p>"Oh yeah," he said, looking apologetic. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"Maybe next time try not falling off a building."</p><p>"I'll do my best." He looked up at her. "Will you please come get in this bed now?"</p><p>She'd refused initially, afraid of accidentally bumping him in her sleep and hurting him. It turned out she didn't need to worry, she wasn't sleeping anyway, instead sitting in the chair next to his bed, watching to make sure he was still breathing as the hours ticked by.</p><p>"Sonny…"</p><p>"You're not gonna hurt me woman. Get in here."</p><p>She reluctantly slid between the sheets, keeping her body as far away from him as possible. "Yeah, that ain't exactly what I meant," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not made of glass."</p><p>"You coulda fooled me." Unbidden, hot, angry tears filled her eyes and she turned away, trying not to let him see.</p><p>"Hey, ow," Sonny grunted as he tried to reach for her. "Don't cry."</p><p>"I'm not," she swiped furiously at her eyes. "I'm not. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."</p><p>"Lisa," Sonny said firmly. "Come here."</p><p>She let him pull her a little closer, the tears refusing to stop. "You really fucking scared me Sonny Quinn," she said. "I'm so mad at you."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You should be. You should be really sorry. I thought I'd just watched you die. Do you know how that felt?"</p><p>"Bad?"</p><p>"Yeah, <em>bad</em>. God," she swallowed and tried to get things under control. "Damn it. I'm sorry. You're hurt and tired and I wasn't going to say any of this."</p><p>"Hey, you can always tell me how you feel." He shifted so her head was tucked underneath his chin.</p><p>"I know we picked a dangerous job. I know that there are risks. I accept that. But that feeling, watching you just lying there…" she swallowed hard. "That was really bad Sonny."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She turned so she was looking at him. "I love you. And I don't want you to die. I just, I want to be really clear about that. I know the job is tough and there are no guarantees, but I really, <em>really </em>don't want you to die."</p><p>"I'll do my best."</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>His eyes were closing, his breathing evening out again. "I promise."</p><p>They both knew he couldn't really promise her anything. But for tonight, the words were enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have I told you how much I love these two? Have I mentioned that they are absolutely getting back together? Because they are. If we all believe it, it will happen. Leave your love in the reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TKO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please keep in mind as you read that I might be taking some liberties with how military stuff works. I do my best but I don't know everything. With that in mind, enjoy a little Lisa whump!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Smack! Smack! Smack!</em> Lisa slammed her fists into the punching bag over and over, ignoring the protest of her sore muscles. She'd already done her run and lifted weights this morning, but with a little time before she needed to report in she'd decided to go a couple rounds with the bag as well. She didn't regularly participate in hand to hand combat, but a little practice never hurt.</p><p>"Looking good there Davis." She paused to find Clay watching her from the leg press, that mischievous grin on his face. He was about to say something sassy and she tried to keep from smiling back. She had a soft spot for the kid who was more puppy than man sometimes, not that she would ever let him know that. She trusted him with her life, but she also wouldn't put it past him to short sheet her bed or put salt in her coffee.</p><p>"Morning Clay." She swiped a hand across her brow and adjusted her feet ready for another round.</p><p>Trent was lifting across the room while Brock spotted him. There were a couple other guys and one other woman she knew from the support team, but other than that the gym was pretty empty.</p><p>"You take a class or something?" Clay asked, abandoning his workout to come talk to her.</p><p>"Or something," she said with a smirk, turning to go another round. When she stopped she was breathing hard and Clay was standing next to her with his arms folded across his chest, cocky smile still in place.</p><p>"You got something to say Spenser?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm just watching the master at work."</p><p>"Well it's a little creepy," she told him.</p><p>He chuckled. "You ever spar with a real human before?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Clay I was sparring long before you ever got spun up for the first time."</p><p>"All right then. Come on," he held his arms out and backed up to an open space on the mat.</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm serious!"</p><p>Trent and Brock had stopped and were watching, both of them with half amused, half exasperated looks on their faces.</p><p>"What?" Clay asked with a grin. "Come on, I'll go easy on you."</p><p>"She's gonna wipe the floor with your ass Spenser," Trent said knowingly.</p><p>"I know she is," he said. "I want to see what she's got."</p><p>She shook her head. She shouldn't allow herself to be goaded like this, but it was good to occasionally remind the boys what she was made of. And she knew Spenser wouldn't hurt her.</p><p>She stripped off her gloves and stepped forward, raising her hands in front of her face. "That's right," Clay mimicked her position, bending his knees and leaning forward a bit. "Come at me Davis."</p><p>She swung and he blocked her easily so she went for a leg sweep but he danced back out of her reach. "You're looking like a ballerina there Spenser," she teased.</p><p>She jabbed again and he dodged once more and then struck out fast and furious, driving her toward the wall. This time she managed to hook a foot around his leg and send him to one knee. "Not bad Davis."</p><p>"Not bad yourself."</p><p>She held out a hand to help him up and the next thing she knew she was flat on her back. Clay grinned from where he stood over her. "Never trust an enemy Davis."</p><p>"Remember that the next time you're mysteriously short on ammo," she growled, pushing herself up. "Come on Spenser. You can do better than that."</p><p>He swung and she ducked, driving forward and landing a soft punch to his solar plexus. "Ow," he choked out. "Shit Davis."</p><p>"You know I have a mean right hook," she said, remembering what had happened six months ago in the bar.</p><p>"True," he told her. "Come on. One more round."</p><p>"You sure you're up for it?"</p><p>"Hell yeah."</p><p>What happened next was entirely her fault, but Clay would blame himself for a long time after. It was a minor lapse in concentration. There was a flash and a bang to her left and she stopped moving, startled.</p><p>She felt Clay's fist connect with her face and felt herself crash to the mat. There was a scuffle of feet as she tried to get her bearings. "Davis? Hey, Davis, look at me." It was Trent's voice and she tried to do what he asked, but only her right eye seemed to work. The left one throbbed and refused to open.</p><p>"Ow," she moaned, trying to sit up.</p><p>"No, no, no." Trent put a hand on her shoulder to keep her on the floor. "Just relax for a second."</p><p>Her right eye was focusing a little better and she could see Brock and Clay hovering over her as well. "Shit Davis. I'm so sorry," Clay said. His eyes were wide and he looked pale. Poor guy.</p><p>"It's okay," she said. "I'm fine."</p><p>"I want you to answer some questions for me," Trent said. "Do you know what year it is?"</p><p>"I don't have a fucking concussion Trent," she snapped. She could feel her eye swelling already and her pride seemed significantly wounded as well. What an idiot she was. Who got distracted while sparring with a Navy SEAL?</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>Lisa closed her one good eye at the sound of Sonny's voice. Whatever reaction he was about to have, it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Davis!" She felt him drop to his knees beside her and then her grabbed her hand. "What the hell happened?"</p><p>"I—" Clay started and then seemed unable to say anything else.</p><p>"It was an accident Sonny," Lisa said.</p><p>"Did Clay punch you in the face?" He turned murderous eyes on Clay. "DID YOU PUNCH HER IN THE FACE?"</p><p>"Ow!" Lisa said as Trent probed at her aching cheekbone.</p><p>"I don't think anything's broken," Trent said. "But you're going to have some kind of shiner."</p><p>"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUNCH HER IN THE FACE?" Sonny yelled.</p><p>"Sonny, it was an accident," Lisa said. "Please stop yelling."</p><p>"We were sparring," Clay said. "She looked away and it just happened."</p><p>"Something like that doesn't just fucking happen!"</p><p>"Sonny!" Lisa winced as she yelled. "Please. Just…drop it. Can I sit up now?"</p><p>"Yeah, come on."</p><p>Four sets of hands went under her shoulders and got her upright with far more coddling than necessary. "We need to get some ice on that," Trent said.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Clay was up and scrambling away before anyone else had a chance. Lisa couldn't blame him. When Sonny was pissed at you it was best to be as far away as possible.</p><p>"What's going on in here boys?"</p><p>Lisa squinted up and realized Jason and Ray had finally joined the party. Perfect. Just heap on the humiliation. Awesome.</p><p>"Everything's fine," Lisa said. "All good."</p><p>She pushed the guys away and got herself to her feet. She swayed slightly for a second, and felt Sonny's hand on her arm, but she shook him off. "I'm good. I'm fine."</p><p>She walked into the armory and found herself in Sonny's cage. She sank down into his hammock, gritting her teeth. She'd had black eyes before, but never one that was accompanied with so much embarrassment.</p><p>The whole situation was her fault. She'd let Clay goad her into competition and then done a lousy job at keeping up her end of it. She was an absolute idiot.</p><p>The door opened and Sonny came in, carrying something wrapped in a towel. "Here," he said gruffly, handing it to her. "Put that on there. It'll help with the swelling."</p><p>She grimaced as she pressed the ice against her face. "Thanks," she said.</p><p>"You want to talk about it?" he asked after a moment.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Clay feels like shit."</p><p>"It's—"</p><p>"Not his fault? Yeah it is. He screwed up and he knows it. He owes you a case of beer to start. Maybe more. You're lucky he was pulling his punches a bit. If he'd gone full out he'd probably have broken something important."</p><p>"I let him talk me into it," Lisa said. "He didn't make me do anything."</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>"Sonny! Just drop it, all right?"</p><p>"Okay, all right." He folded his arms across his chest. "Feeling any better yet?"</p><p>She pulled the ice away. "Does it look any better?" she asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Um, you know I always think you look great."</p><p>She tried to roll her eyes and then realized how painful that might be and stopped. "Sorry. I'm just, really embarrassed."</p><p>"Hey, what do you mean embarrassed?" He sat down next to her, careful not to bump her in any way.</p><p>"I just did something incredibly stupid in front of the whole team."</p><p>"Eh, that's just a Thursday for some of us," he said with a shrug.</p><p>"It's different for me."</p><p>"No it's not." He put a hand on her knee. "We've all got nothing but respect for you. Trust me, if anything, this makes you more a part of the team than ever. Everybody's gotten their ass handed to them by one of us at some point. Sometimes by accident, usually on purpose. It's part of being in the family."</p><p>"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but honestly, it's not really working."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Hmm. Sorry. How about this? Tonight I'll make dinner. And then run you a nice bath."</p><p>"Now you're talking. Will there be wine?"</p><p>He grimaced which made her smile. Sonny was definitely not a wine kind of guy and she sort of love seeing him suffer through a glass on occasion. "Sure," he said. "There can be wine. But let's not make a habit of it."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "It feels like my face is the size of a basketball," she said.</p><p>"Let me see?" She let him pull the ice back and he grimaced. "Yeah, you're going to want to wear a lot of hats in the near future."</p><p>"Know anybody who'd let me borrow one?" she asked mischievously.</p><p>He grinned. "Maybe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're going to say that this happens before OCS for Lisa because I imagine that striking an officer, even by accident, probably wouldn't go over very well. Hope you liked! More on the way soon. Leave your love in the reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a smidge of bonus Clay whump in this chapter. Also if anybody wants to chat with me about the current state of Savis I am SO HERE FOR IT. Thrilled they are talking again, thrilled they definitely had break up sex, thrilled that Sonny thinks he's moving on and Lisa is clearly still all hung up. We are in a good place for many agonizing and wonderful plot lines! Now on with the reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear, if you ever tell anybody about this I will deny it and then fucking kill you," Sonny growled, adjusting himself so that he was more flush against Clay's back.</p>
<p>"'m not telling anybody," Clay said, his words slurred.</p>
<p>Sonny was shivering violently, but Clay wasn't shivering at all anymore and that's what really terrified him. They'd been out here almost twelve hours, Clay soaking wet for half of that time from a fall into the river, which was why he was way worse off than Sonny right now.</p>
<p>He'd done what all the handbooks said: he'd stripped them both to their boxers and bundled them up inside a sleeping bag as best he could, spooning Clay to his front, wincing as he'd felt exactly how cold his brother become.</p>
<p>Sonny could no longer feel his feet, his fingers, or his nose and he didn't imagine Clay could feel much of anything at all. He'd done his best to make some shelter as night fell, but a fire wouldn't stay lit with the wind that howled around their little makeshift lean-to and any sort of warm pack they'd had with them had long since ceased working.</p>
<p>To hell with snow. And ice. And freaking freezing temperatures. He'd have given anything to be back in the sandpit that was Jalalabad right now. Sure, maybe there were snipers and terrorists, but at least those things you could fight back. He couldn't do anything about the icy chill that covered both of them.</p>
<p>They weren't getting any help until morning at the earliest, not with these winds and temps, and Sonny was starting to get a little worried that they might not make it that long.</p>
<p>"Talk to me," he growled in Clay's ear. "Don't go to sleep."</p>
<p>"'m tired," Clay moaned. "Hurts."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know," Sonny said. "Man the hell up. Tell me about one of those stupid books you read or what you and Stella did last weekend. Keep it PG-13 please," he added quickly.</p>
<p>"Books…aren't…stupid," Clay mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, good get mad," Sonny directed, jostling him a little in an attempt to keep him awake. "Tell me how not stupid they are."</p>
<p>"Tired," Clay said again and Sonny felt him go limp.</p>
<p>Sonny was tired himself. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, but he had to. He had to save both of them. There was no other option.</p>
<p>"Clay," he growled, pinching the man's arm.</p>
<p>There was no response. Sonny could feel him breathing, shallow, slow, but it was there. "Clay come on, you can tell me about the R rated stuff if you want," he tried again to no avail.</p>
<p>He tried to keep his eyes open, he really did, but he must have fallen asleep because at some point he opened his eyes to daylight and found Jason standing over him. "Nice of you to finally show up," Sonny ground out between lips that only half worked.</p>
<p>Ray and Brock grabbed his arms and hauled him up. Trent was talking about slow warming and hypothermia and frostbite as they wrapped him in a blanket and got him onto a snowmobile. He caught a glimpse of Clay and felt panic spiral through him; the kid was practically blue. "Is he breathing?" Sonny croaked.</p>
<p>"He's all right," Trent said, but he was working fast and he looked scared. Trent never looked scared.</p>
<p>"I tried to keep him awake," Sonny said, eyes swinging wildly between his teammates.</p>
<p>"You did good Son," Ray said. "We're gonna get you both home. Come on now."</p>
<p>He must have passed out because the next time he woke up all he could feel was incredible pain in his extremities and he wanted it to stop <em>immediately.</em></p>
<p>"No, no, hey Sonny, no." Someone's hands trapped his. He managed to pry his eyes open and find Lisa, gripping both his wrists. "Hey popsicle," she said with a worried smile.</p>
<p>Sonny's mind was working hard, trying to catch up. "Clay? Is he—?"</p>
<p>"He's all right. Also a popsicle. They had to be pretty careful warming him up, but you'll both keep all your fingers and toes. You did good babe."</p>
<p>Thank god. The panic began to drain away leaving behind weariness. He was getting too old for this shit. "You okay?" Lisa asked, brushing a hand tenderly across his forehead.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he said. "Yeah I'm all right."</p>
<p>"I'd really like you to explain how you and Clay managed to get separated from the rest of the team in the middle of a freak blizzard," she said. "I mean, I know how it happened, Clay was there, you were there, that's a recipe for disaster all on its own. But some details would be good."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, Glinda the Good Witch took a tumble and somebody had to go get him," Sonny said, shifting against the pillows, wincing at the stabbing pain in his toes and fingers. "Couldn't see more than two feet in front of us and then Clay went for a swim and ended up getting both radios wet. I'm guessing you're the reason Jason found us?"</p>
<p>"Well I couldn't leave you out there to freeze to death," she said. "That's not a tragic backstory I'm interested in having. But I need you to tell me the truth." She took a breath, her face serious, but Sonny spotted a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Is it true that you were you spooning Clay and do you like him more than me now?"</p>
<p>Sonny rolled his eyes. "We were sharing body heat. It was for survival purposes only. Trust me when I say I don't know how Stella stands it. Guy's nothing but rock hard muscles and elbows. And he kicks in his sleep."</p>
<p>"Well thank goodness for that," Lisa said with a smile. "Thought maybe I had some competition for your affections."</p>
<p>"Nah," Sonny said. "Clay's too much trouble. I've never had to bail your ass out of a firefight or carry your unconscious body eight miles out of the woods."</p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>"When uh, when are you springing me out of here?" he asked. He hated hospitals. They were cesspools of germs and disease.</p>
<p>"Not until you get all the feeling back everywhere. And you test negative for pneumonia," she told him firmly.</p>
<p>"Davis come on."</p>
<p>"Come on nothing. We're not pulling another stunt like you did after Cambodia. You're staying here until the doctor says you can leave."</p>
<p>Damn it. He was never going to live down Cambodia. You pass out in a bar and have to have emergency surgery <em>one time</em> and nobody ever lets you forget it. "What am I going to do with you?" Lisa asked.</p>
<p>"It's just part of the job Lis," he said.</p>
<p>"It's part of the job to expect danger and counter it when it comes. It's not part of the job to repeatedly hurl yourself into it on purpose and hope for the best."</p>
<p>"Tell that to Clay. He's the one who fell down an icy ravine into a river and destroyed both of our radios in the process."</p>
<p>"I don't think you and Clay are allowed to play together anymore."</p>
<p>"That seems fair."</p>
<p>"And no more snow adventures Elsa. Warm climates only."</p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"But for the record, I am clearly an Anna. Clay's got all that hair. He's Elsa. Jameelah went through a phase," he said when she raised her eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Jameelah."</p>
<p>"It was a long phase."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"Let it go Davis."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't help the Frozen references. New movie is SO GOOD. Leave your love in the reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this one I thought it might be fun to explore some early days of Sonny and Lisa. This takes place not long after Lisa joined Bravo (whenever that might have been). Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DAV-IS! Rise and shine!" Sonny yelled as he banged on her front door. "We got work to do!"</p>
<p>It was 8:00am on a Saturday and the fussy, new ensign needed help from someone with a truck and Sonny had drawn the short straw. He wasn't looking forward to anything but having this over with so he could get on with his day. The new ensign was all business and she'd told him off for moving a couple cases the other day and hadn't even let him get a word in edgewise. He'd needed the space on the worktable. It wasn't his fault she'd left them there. Sonny didn't like change to begin with and now she'd gone and really rubbed him the wrong way.</p>
<p>So he'd shown up at her door exactly on time, just to prove to her that he wasn't the irresponsible jerk she'd made him out to be the other day. "DAVIS!" he shouted again, doubling his efforts. "Come on!"</p>
<p>He heard the deadbolt click and the door opened a fraction of an inch. "Quinn stop it!" she hissed at him.</p>
<p>He took a step back in surprise; she looked like shit. "Morning. Rough night?"</p>
<p>She squinted at him, one hand going to her head in an obvious tell. She had a headache. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Brought my truck. Just like you asked. On time."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and slumped a little bit. "That was today. Shit. Sorry. Can we reschedule?"</p>
<p>"Reschedule? But I'm right here. On time." Hell if he was coming back again when they could take care of this right now.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I get it but I just…I can't today all right?"</p>
<p>The door across the hall opened and one of Lisa's neighbors stuck his head out. "You two mind?" he asked in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Sorry Brett," Lisa apologized.</p>
<p>"Take your party inside would you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. Sorry," Lisa said again, stepping back so Sonny could enter her apartment.</p>
<p>The place was bright and sunny. Everything was neat and put away except for the coffee table which bore the remnants of a night of drinking. "You're hung over," he said gleefully. Maybe little miss perfect was more fun than she'd let on.</p>
<p>"No, I just didn't sleep well last night," she said rummaging through her cabinets and coming with a bottle of Tylenol.</p>
<p>"Uh, listen, if there's one thing I am an expert on besides kicking ass and taking names, it's the signs of a hangover. Come on. What happened? You got a guy hiding in the bathroom or something? It's okay. He can come out. I don't bite."</p>
<p>"Not your business Quinn."</p>
<p>"Davis come on, you gotta give me something here," he said with a grin. "You're up all night, hung over. Give me all the dirty details."</p>
<p>"My sister died, okay?" she said angrily. "My sister died, and it was my fault, and I was sad, so I drank. A lot. Happy?"</p>
<p>Well that definitely wasn't the answer he'd expected. The shit eating grin slid immediately off his face. "I uh, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."</p>
<p>She disappeared into her bedroom, the door lock clicking in place behind her. Well, apparently Davis had some layers. And a history. Good to know.</p>
<p>A part of him wanted to just do whatever she needed done and get out of her hair. It was clearly what she wanted too. But she was team, which meant she was family. And when family was hurting, you figured out how to fix it.</p>
<p>She reappeared ten minutes later, her face still a little green, but with grim determination in her eyes. "Let's go."</p>
<p>"Now hang on a second," he said. "Ain't no reason we can't wait a bit."</p>
<p>"I'd really like to get this taken care of."</p>
<p>"Listen," he said. "I know we don't know each other all that well yet. But you might have noticed I'm a bit of a heavy drinker."</p>
<p>That got an amused smile. "I know a thing or two about a hangover. You're gonna be pukin' your guts out in my truck if we don't get you fixed up first. Take a seat. I'll make you the best hangover cure you've ever seen. You got any cayenne?"</p>
<p>"You really don't—"</p>
<p>"Yeah I do. No barfing in the truck. It's a rule."</p>
<p>She stood uncomfortably in the kitchen while he pulled ingredients from her cupboards. "You alphabetize your spices?" he asked with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"It helps when you're in a hurry," she said with a shrug.</p>
<p>He spent five minute pouring things into a glass before handing it to her. "Drink up pal."</p>
<p>She wrinkled her nose and took a tentative sip, gagging immediately. "What the hell?!"</p>
<p>"Best hangover cure in Texas. Come on. You gotta drink the whole thing or it won't work."</p>
<p>She glared at him but took another sip. "So, you wanna tell me what's got you so twisted up?" he asked. "Something about your sister?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Well me neither. But if it's got you so turned around you can't even see straight, might be worth mentioning."</p>
<p>She grew quiet, took another sip of the foul drink. "There was a fire," she said finally. "My mom wasn't home. I got my sister Ronnie out but my other sister Michelle…" She shrugged. "I couldn't get to her."</p>
<p>"You were just a little kid," Sonny said. He knew family. His mama and his sisters never let him forget it. He couldn't imagine how awful it must have felt, how scared she must have been.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter. I was the oldest. I should have done something."</p>
<p>"Where was your mom?"</p>
<p>Davis shook her head. "She was out. She was always out."</p>
<p>"Any reason you picked last night to drown your sorrows in," he picked up a bottle off the coffee table, "bottom shelf tequila?"</p>
<p>"It would have been Michelle's birthday today. I didn't realize or I wouldn't have scheduled the pick up for today."</p>
<p>"Damn. Sucks."</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>He looked at her, really and truly looked at her for the first time since she'd come to work with them. He'd thought she was some kind of tough, persnickety, robot lady. Turned out maybe there was more to her than that. "What about your other sister?"</p>
<p>"Ronnie? We're not in touch. I think…it's complicated."</p>
<p>He nodded. He knew a little about that too. "And your mom?"</p>
<p>"She's not a part of my life anymore. Not sure she ever really was."</p>
<p>That had to hurt. His mama had always been there for him. More often than not to whoop his ass for some boneheaded stunt he'd pulled, but there was a lot of genuine love between them. "Family's complicated," he said.</p>
<p>"Some more than others." She took another sip and eyed him suspiciously. "This isn't like some kind of hazing trick is it? You make me drink this and then I barf it up all over or it makes my tongue turn blue or something?"</p>
<p>"Nah. We don't haze the support staff. We know what side our bread's buttered on."</p>
<p>"Smart."</p>
<p>They did eventually manage to get going and pick up the bookshelves Davis needed and get them into her apartment. Sonny found himself laughing a lot more than he would have thought. Davis was actually pretty fun. And comfortable to be with. Definitely all lady, with a solid head on her shoulders and an understanding of the kind of life they were both living. It was different. Good.</p>
<p>"Thanks again Sonny," she said as she walked him to the door. "I appreciate the help."</p>
<p>"Anytime," he said, and meant it. She'd solidified her spot as a friend today. "Hey Davis?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You've got a family here now with Bravo. Next time give us a call. No reason you gotta drink by yourself. That's no fun anyway."</p>
<p>She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of loved the idea that Sonny's opinion of Lisa wasn't great. We know he's change resistant and I imagine Lisa probably came in and was super no-nonsense to make sure she could do her job and command respect from the guys. Leave your love in the reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rock and a Hard Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Sonny is about to have a very bad week. I did my best to be medically accurate here but the usual disclaimers apply (music teacher with a fanfiction problem here). FYI there is some vomit happening here, so if that's not your thing you may want to skip this one. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You need to go to the doctor," Lisa said her arms crossed over her chest, a half amused, half exasperated expression on her face.</p>
<p>"No I don't," Sonny grunted.</p>
<p>He was halfway sprawled on the couch, one hand thrown over his face, breathing hard. He was pale and sweaty and had been stuck in that position for several hours.</p>
<p>"Sonny, you can't even move. You need to go see someone."</p>
<p>"I can move just fine." He let out a low groan and after a long minute slowly got himself into a more seated position. "See?"</p>
<p>"I'm calling Trent."</p>
<p>"No, ugh, no!" Sonny slid off the couch practically doubled over as he followed her to the kitchen where she grabbed her phone. He tried to take it from her but she dodged him easily and he had to grip the counter for support. "Lisa I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You sure as hell are not fine!"</p>
<p>He'd spent the last several days in a substantial amount of pain that seemed to ebb and flow with no rhyme or reason. Jason had actually sent him home early yesterday and Sonny had spent the night rolling around in agony and staggering to the bathroom every half hour. Neither of them had gotten much sleep and Lisa had had it. He looked terrible and she was genuinely worried.</p>
<p>"It's just a muscle or something," he said, clutching his lower back. "I'll be fine tomorrow."</p>
<p>"No! It's not a muscle. It's not food poisoning. Sonny, something is <em>wrong</em>. You need to be at the doctor or in a hospital. I am not going to stand around while you die in this apartment. How do you think Jason's going to feel about that? I'll never work again."</p>
<p>"Lisa I—" He gagged, going to his knees as he vomited all over the kitchen floor.</p>
<p>"Oh my god!" Lisa knelt beside him and put a hand on his back. "Okay, all right. That's it. I'm calling Trent right now."</p>
<p>Bravo Five picked up on the second ring. "Sawyer."</p>
<p>"Hey it's Davis. I'm with Sonny and he looks bad."</p>
<p>"What kind of bad?" Trent asked.</p>
<p>"He can barely move, he's got a fever, and he's in a lot of pain. He just threw up all over the kitchen floor."</p>
<p>"Can he talk? Put him on the phone."</p>
<p>Sonny was still gasping for breath as Lisa put it on speaker. "Sonny?" Trent asked.</p>
<p>"Hey Trent," he grunted.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just a stomach bug or something. Davis is blowing it out of proportion."</p>
<p>"I am not!" She glared at him.</p>
<p>"Sonny how bad is the pain?" Trent asked patiently.</p>
<p>Sonny swallowed and looked at Lisa as if trying to gauge which answer would keep him out of trouble. "Like a…four?"</p>
<p>"Davis take him to the hospital. I'll meet you there."</p>
<p>"What no I—" Sonny tried to protest but Trent had already hung up. "I am not going to the hospital," Sonny panted, sweat beading on his forehead.</p>
<p>"Oh yes you are. Come on."</p>
<p>She grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. He swallowed and then straightened up a bit. "There, see? I'm good now. No need to get doctors involved."</p>
<p>"Sonny Elias Quinn you get your ass in the car<em> right now</em>!" Lisa demanded.</p>
<p>"Davis—"</p>
<p>"I am not kidding." She looked him dead in the eye. "You are scaring me to death and if I have to call the whole team over here to drag you to the ER I will do it."</p>
<p>Either she looked completely panicked or he felt even worse than she thought because he agreed. By the time they got to the hospital she couldn't even get him out of the car. He was unable to speak or even move, instead leaning back in the seat, his knuckles white as they gripped the arm rest. She'd just hopped out to go find someone to help him inside when Trent pulled in behind her. "I can't get him out," she said, trying not to let fear color her voice.</p>
<p>Trent nodded. "I got him." He opened the door. "Hey buddy. Come on. Let's get you some help."</p>
<p>Sonny vomited again on the walk inside, which drew immediate attention and within minutes he was checked in. Then it was just Lisa and Trent in the waiting room. She was grateful for Bravo Four's presence. He didn't seem to think Sonny was in immediate danger which took her anxiety down to a level that was slightly more bearable. "Did you call Jason?" she asked.</p>
<p>Trent nodded. "Sent him a text. He's at Mikey's hockey game. Said he'll come by later if we're still here."</p>
<p>"Clay?"</p>
<p>"Figured I'd hold off on telling anybody else til we know what we're dealing with."</p>
<p>"Makes sense." She bit her lip and tried to shake off her nerves. "Thanks for coming. At the apartment it was…it was really bad. I've never seen him like this. Not even that time he took one to the gut in Somalia."</p>
<p>"Hey, anytime. Sonny's an idiot. Doesn't know what's good for him. Always glad to help put him in his place."</p>
<p>When they were finally called back to see Sonny he looked significantly better and Lisa felt instant relief. They'd hooked him up to IV pain medication and he was more relaxed and comfortable than he'd been in days.</p>
<p>Trent went straight for Sonny's chart and started scanning for pertinent information while Lisa sat down in the chair by his bed. "You're looking better."</p>
<p>"Yeah they got me on the good stuff," he said, indicating the tube sticking out of his arm.</p>
<p>The doctor entered the room. "Well Mr. Quinn it seems like you have some kidney stones," she said, holding up some scans. "Two of them."</p>
<p>"Kidney stones?" he asked perplexed. "What are they the size of boulders?"</p>
<p>"Nope, just a couple centimeters each. See here?"</p>
<p>They all stared at the scan. "That's it?" Sonny asked. "Those two, tiny things hurt like a motherf—"</p>
<p>"It is impressive isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Impressive isn't the word I'd use," Sonny grumbled.</p>
<p>"How long have you been having symptoms?" the doctor asked.</p>
<p>"Uh…"</p>
<p>Sonny was definitely about to lie so Lisa answered for him. "Four days," she said with a frown.</p>
<p>"Well you do also have a slight infection so we're going to send you home with some medication to clear that up. But the stones should pass on their own in a day or so."</p>
<p>"What do you mean pass?" Sonny asked suspiciously. "Pass out of where exactly?"</p>
<p>"Well they'll leave your kidneys and go through your bladder then out of your urin—"</p>
<p>"Davis get out!" Sonny interrupted, panic flaring in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Seriously Sonny?"</p>
<p>"Get out of here right now! This is…you can't be in here."</p>
<p>Lisa rolled her eyes but exited to the hallway, waiting until the doctor walked out a few minutes later. "Am I allowed to be in here now?" she asked, sticking her head in.</p>
<p>"There's some things a lady just shouldn't know about," Sonny told her a little primly.</p>
<p>She would absolutely rib him later about how he didn't seem to mind her knowing about plenty of other things having to do with his anatomy. But for now she just settled in by his bed. "When are you getting out of here?"</p>
<p>"Doc said I can go home and things'll just…resolve on their own," Sonny said. "Could take a week or so."</p>
<p>"And he's gonna be sidelined for all of it," Trent grunted.</p>
<p>"That's still up for debate," Sonny shot back.</p>
<p>"No it's not." Trent held up his phone. "Jason texted."</p>
<p>"Aw damn it! You sold me out?!"</p>
<p>"Had to. You're an idiot."</p>
<p>Sonny looked at Lisa. "Davis."</p>
<p>"Uh uh," she said, shaking her head. "I'm with Trent. You need to rest and get this taken care of."</p>
<p>"It's just a couple of tiny rocks," he protested. "I'll push through it."</p>
<p>"Yeah you're gonna push something," Trent said and Lisa laughed. "This isn't a joke Sonny. Take the days."</p>
<p>Three days later Lisa thought she might have to tie Sonny up. He'd taken to stalking around the apartment when he wasn't flat out on the couch in pain. He was clearly going stir crazy so when she arrived home on Thursday and he didn't immediately come grouchily find her and complain some more about how difficult his life was she thought maybe he'd flown the coop. Sonny wasn't great at rules.</p>
<p>But then she heard an almighty yell from the bathroom that had her dropping her grocery bags and running. "Sonny?!" She knocked loudly on the door. "Sonny! Are you all right?!"</p>
<p>He let out another yell/moan and she reached for her phone. "I'm calling 911!"</p>
<p>"No!" He shouted back, slightly hoarse and out of breath.</p>
<p>Seconds later the door opened and she got a look at his pale face. He was clammy, but he was upright and seemed fairly unharmed. "What the hell?" she asked, her heart still racing with panic.</p>
<p>He sent her a weak grin. "I did it."</p>
<p>"You did…oh!" Suddenly Lisa felt a little awkward. Maybe Sonny had been right not to let her stay while the doctor went over the particulars. "Are you uh, all right?"</p>
<p>"I mean it wasn't a walk in the park. Made a day in J-Bad look like a trip to the candy store. But yeah, I'm all right."</p>
<p>"Good. Okay. Yes. Dinner?" She turned to go back to the kitchen, but Sonny caught her hand.</p>
<p>"Hey, thanks for taking care of me the last couple days. I know I'm not the best patient."</p>
<p>"Mmm, that's an understatement," she said with a bemused smile.</p>
<p>"Well I want you to know, I'm glad you were here."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Now come on. Let's celebrate those little rocks being on the outside for a change."</p>
<p>"Little!" Sonny huffed and followed her to the kitchen. "Those things were the size of Mt. Rushmore."</p>
<p>"Mhmm."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as far as I know we don't know Sonny's actual middle name, but Elias seemed like a good, southern boy one. I really loved the idea of Lisa being so upset that she resorted to using the full thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drugged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Yikes. It's been rough writing wise these last few weeks. I'm still kind of on the struggle bus, but there are some good things brewing I think. FYI this chapter deals with some pretty heavy stuff like drugs, assault, etc. If that's not your thing, maybe better to skip this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That has got to be the dumbest idea you've ever had," Sonny groused from where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "There is no way we are going camping for fun. That's what we do at work. When we're stateside I like indoor plumbing and a real bed."</p>
<p>"Come on Sonny, could be fun bonding time," Clay ribbed him. "We'll bring beer and steaks."</p>
<p>"You all wanna go bond out in the wilderness and get your manhood on be my guest," Sonny said. "I will be right here drinking my ass off in the comfort of my own bar."</p>
<p>"You hate every idea that isn't the bar," Trent accused.</p>
<p>"Yeah, because the bar is the best place to be. There's no bears, no snakes, no sharks. Just beer, ladies, and pool. The way god intended for a man to spend his free time."</p>
<p>"It is just baffling to me how you became a Navy man with all your phobias," Clay said, taking a sip of his beer.</p>
<p>"I became a Navy man in spite of my phobias," Sonny corrected him.</p>
<p>"You make less sense the longer I know you," Trent said.</p>
<p>It was just the three of them out tonight, everyone else having begged off because of girlfriends, or kids, or because they were old and boring.</p>
<p>Sonny's phone rang and Lisa's name flashed across the screen. He took a step away from the group, plugging one ear so he could hear over the noise of the bar. "Davis! Where the hell are you? I need some back-up over here. Spenser and Sawyer want to go camping—"</p>
<p>"Sonny?"</p>
<p>Her voice was faint and she sounded confused. A cold feeling dropped over him, his heart immediately bottoming out into his stomach. "Lisa? Hey, you all right?"</p>
<p>"I—I don't feel right."</p>
<p>Trent and Clay had gone quiet. He could sense their eyes on him as he tried to assess what was happening. "What's going on?" he asked. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Her voice was slurred and she sounded scared. "There's stairs…Sonny…"</p>
<p>"Hey it's okay. Keep talking to me all right?" Fear was ripping through his chest like a wild animal as his eyes met Clay's. He pulled the phone away from his ear so Lisa wouldn't hear his next words. "Something's not right. Get a trace on her phone."</p>
<p>Clay was already dialing. Trent stepped closer and Sonny put his cell on speaker so they both could hear. "'m tired," Lisa slurred.</p>
<p>"I know you are but don't go to sleep all right? You gotta stay awake for me," he said desperately. If she fell asleep or hung up before they could trace the call…he couldn't even think about what might happen.</p>
<p>"Ask her if she's hurt," Trent said quietly.</p>
<p>"Davis I need you to think," Sonny said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"I don't—I don't think so. My stomach—"</p>
<p>She trailed off and didn't say anything else. "Lisa! Hey!"</p>
<p>Clay hung up the phone. "Techs say she's within ten feet of her apartment."</p>
<p>Sonny was out the door before Clay finished his sentence, gunning his truck out of the parking lot. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white and his foot was permanently pressed to the gas. To hell with red lights. The thought of Lisa lying somewhere, alone and helpless had his gut churning so much he thought he might puke.</p>
<p>He pulled up to Lisa's apartment, barely putting it park before jumping out the door. "Davis!" he bellowed, eyes searching the sidewalk for some sign of her. "Lisa where are you?"</p>
<p>Clay and Trent were pulling in behind him as he headed for the door. The tiny lobby was empty at this time of night and he barreled down the hall to the stairwell.</p>
<p>He found her in a crumpled heap on the second floor landing. "Davis, oh my god." He dropped to his knees, afraid to touch her.</p>
<p>"Sonny," she moaned, her eyes fluttering a little.</p>
<p>"Hey yeah, it's me. The guys are coming, just hang on okay?"</p>
<p>He forced his panic aside and tried to be critical rather than emotional. She didn't look hurt, he didn't see any blood or signs of trauma. Trent appeared by his side, hands reaching to do what Sonny had been afraid to, checking her vital signs, searching for injury. Clay hovered protectively in the stairwell, watching with anxious eyes.</p>
<p>"Davis, hey, can you tell me what happened?" Trent asked loudly as he checked her head, her neck, her abdomen.</p>
<p>"My stomach." She let out a little gasp but didn't open her eyes.</p>
<p>"Okay I don't think she's hurt. Let's get her up and inside," Trent said, reaching for her shoulders.</p>
<p>Sonny picked up her feet and lifted her with Trent while Clay searched through her purse and got her keys to open the door. "Put her on the couch," Trent ordered.</p>
<p>Lisa moaned as they laid her out. Trent knelt by her head, Sonny right by his side. "Lisa, I need you to wake up," Bravo Four said loudly, rubbing a fist over her sternum.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and tried to focus without much success. "Hey, Lisa did someone hurt you?" he asked.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No I left the bar, I took a cab because…I didn't feel well. And when I got here I just…"</p>
<p>"Okay, that's all right." Trent looked at Sonny. "I think she's been drugged."</p>
<p>"Drugged?" Sonny felt light headed. "Like roofied?"</p>
<p>Trent nodded. "I'll call the police," Clay said quietly, slipping out his phone to dial 911.</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Sonny rubbed a hand over his face as he stood so he could pace the room a bit. "I'm going to fucking murder whoever did thos."</p>
<p>"Let's focus on getting her some help and then I'll help you murder whoever you want," Trent said.</p>
<p>The next several hours were a nightmare-ish blur. The police came and documented what they could. Lisa was less than coherent and they agreed to come back in the morning when she was more aware. They'd brought along some paramedics who insisted on taking Lisa to the hospital so off they went. Sonny certainly wasn't protesting. Despite Trent's assurances that Lisa would be fine, he still had a healthy amount of terror clawing at his insides. A hospital visit with a bunch of doctors certainly couldn't hurt.</p>
<p>It was around 6:00am when she opened her eyes and finally seemed a little more clear headed. "Sonny?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"Hey!" He sat up quickly, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes before gently putting a hand on her hair."Hi. How are ya?"</p>
<p>She shifted a little, wincing. "My head hurts. What…what happened?"</p>
<p>"You don't remember?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "You were drugged Lisa," he said softly, wishing the words didn't sound so harsh. "At the bar. You called me and we," he nodded toward Clay and Trent, both of whom were zonked out on the floor, "found you here. It's been a rough night."</p>
<p>"Oh god." She put a hand to her forehead and blew out a breath. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"You're sorry? You got nothing to be sorry for. The asshole that did this is the one who's going to be sorry if I ever find him."</p>
<p>Her eyes grew a little wide, her face going even more pale. "Did—"</p>
<p>"You're all right," Sonny said hastily. "The docs checked you out. Said you might feel a little off, there might be some memory loss but you're okay."</p>
<p>He'd felt a crashing wave of relief when they'd told him there was no sign of trauma. Recovering from this was going to be tough enough for her, she didn't need a physical assault heaped on top of it.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and gripped his hand. "Okay. Good."</p>
<p>"Hey, you're okay," he said. "We've got you."</p>
<p>"I know," she sniffed, wiping at a tear that had escaped. "I know. Thank you. You guys didn't all have to stay."</p>
<p>"Do you really think anybody was going home after that? Only reason the rest of the team's not over here is because we were trying to respect your privacy."</p>
<p>"I appreciate that. Thanks."</p>
<p>He searched her face, wishing with all his heart he could do something to make this better for her. "You want anything? Some water? Or juice? Or another pillow?"</p>
<p>"No." She squeezed his hand. "All I need is you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully I did this some justice. I love the episode of Veronica Mars where she's drugged and Logan holds her on the couch. It's so sweet and I wanted something like that for Sonny and Lisa. I've got some really great Sonny stuff coming up so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hot, Hot, Hot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was inspired by the video of Dax Shepard and Kristen Bell eating chocolate floating around on the internet. If you haven't seen it...please do so and enjoy. As I watched I said to myself, I wonder who else would eat ridiculously stupid chocolate? Herein lies the answer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right new guy. I dare you."</p>
<p>Clay dropped a black box in front of Vic who looked up skeptically. "You're trying to goad me into eating chocolate?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Not just any chocolate," Clay said, a glint of mischief in his eye.</p>
<p>Sonny reached for the box and flipped it over to read the label. "Cocoa Loco? What the hell is this?"</p>
<p>"Chocolate with hot pepper in it," Clay said. "Reapers. Hottest known to mankind."</p>
<p>"Who puts pepper in chocolate?" Jason asked, grabbing the box to look for himself.</p>
<p>"Lots of Mexican dishes made with chocolate," Clay told them, snatching it back. "Ever heard of molé?"</p>
<p>Bravo One wrinkled his nose. "I'll stick to burgers thanks."</p>
<p>"How hot is it?" Brock asked, Clay's excitement catching the attention of the rest of the team.</p>
<p>"Hot enough to burn your tastebuds off," Clay said with a grin. "Who's in?"</p>
<p>Trent grunted. "Anybody that eats that is outta their minds."</p>
<p>"Come on! Brock, give it a try."</p>
<p>"Got acid reflux," Brock said. "Not gonna happen."</p>
<p>Clay rolled his eyes. "Ya'll are a bunch of wusses. C'mon new kid. Eat up."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm off sugar," Vic said.</p>
<p>"Of course you are." Clay scoffed.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me." Ray held up his hands. "I know the line between dumb and stupid. This, is stupid."</p>
<p>Sonny looked around at the group. "I'll do it."</p>
<p>Ray shook his head. "Bad idea Son. You're not a young man anymore. That kinda thing'll mess with your stomach for days."</p>
<p>"Who you callin' old?" Sonny asked, glaring at him. "I'll have you know, I was the Texas Peewee Hot Sauce Champion of 1989. Sixty wings covered in the hottest sauce this side of the Mississippi."</p>
<p>"You were twelve," Trent said drily.</p>
<p>"And I can still eat like it!" Sonny said. "Let's go Clay. Gimme some of that."</p>
<p>"Twenty says Sonny goes down first," Jason said quickly.</p>
<p>"Oh I'll take that bet." Trent pulled out his wallet.</p>
<p>"My money's on Sonny. He may be getting up there, but he's stubborn," Brock said with a grin.</p>
<p>Clay ripped open the packaging and handed Sonny a large square of chocolate. "Don't look weird or fancy." Sonny turned it around in his hands and took a whiff. "Whoooee. I can smell it though."</p>
<p>"On three," Clay said, holding up his half of the bar. "One, two, three."</p>
<p>He shoved the entire piece in his mouth. Not to be outdone Sonny followed suit, chewing rapidly as his mouth immediately lit on fire. He tried to school his face, keeping his eyes on Clay who seemed completely unfazed so far.</p>
<p>"Well, how is it boys?" Jason asked.</p>
<p>"It's uh," Sonny choked as some of the chocolate slid down his esophagus. "It's really…Clay?"</p>
<p>"It's not…" Clay's eyes bulged and he gagged. "Oh shit."</p>
<p>He grabbed a water bottle and began to chug it. "No! That's just gonna make it worse," Trent said between chuckles. "You need milk."</p>
<p>Sonny sucked in a breath as tears began streaming down his face. Never in his life had he experienced this kind of pain. Keeping it in his mouth was torture but when he swallowed it further it lit up his insides like a molotov cocktail. "It's like fucking Hades in my mouth," he gasped.</p>
<p>Clay reached for a napkin to deal with the uncontrollable drool that was leaking from his mouth. He retched, grabbing the table for support as the rest of the group roared with laughter. His eyes met Sonny's and they both knew in an instant that this was probably the biggest mistake they'd ever made.</p>
<p>Sonny could tell the second the chocolate hit his stomach because it instantly turned into a roiling pile of snakes trying to worm their way through his intestines. He burped, his eyes watering with what came up. Shit. God damn it. Ray had been right. He was an old man and now he was burning all his insides up.</p>
<p>"It just doesn't end," Clay rasped as he retched again.</p>
<p>"You can spit it out," Vic said practically.</p>
<p>"Not happening," Sonny said through gritted teeth, burping again as his stomach writhed and twisted in his gut.</p>
<p>He could feel sweat beading on his forehead and he suspected his face had turned the color of a tomato. Clay was looking awfully flushed himself and Sonny's only comfort was that his buddy was in just as much pain as he was.</p>
<p>His stomach lurched and he clapped a hand over his mouth, sending up a prayer to anybody listening that he didn't puke his guts out right here in front of all his buddies. "All right there Sonny boy?" Jason said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, a massive grin etched into his face. "Not too hot for you is it?"</p>
<p>Sonny just grunted in response and tried to breathe through his nose. He swiped a hand across his streaming eyes and looked around desperately for anything to relieve this agony. Vic appeared and wordlessly put a glass of milk in front of each of them. Sonny chugged the whole thing and got a small reprieve from the fire ants dancing through his body, but within minutes the inferno returned full force.</p>
<p>"It's like I swallowed a fucking flamethrower," Clay choked out, still working on his own milk.</p>
<p>"Texas hot sauce champion huh?" Ray said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Brock had taken out his phone and was recording the whole thing. "Come on man, put that the fuck away," Clay said, swatting at him before coughing and gagging again.</p>
<p>Brock dodged him. "No way brother. I don't want to forget a minute of this for as long as I live."</p>
<p>It took an hour for the taste in Sonny's mouth to return to anywhere near tolerable. The rest of the guys had eventually gotten bored watching their friends' struggle not to die and had taken up further alcohol and a game of darts.</p>
<p>Both Clay and Sonny still sat slumped at the table, emitting the occasional belch or grunt as the chocolate made its way to a new home within their digestive tracts. "I still feel like my whole face is on fire," Clay said, wincing when his stomach gave a loud gurgle.</p>
<p>"I can't even feel my tongue. I think it mighta burned clean off," Sonny said hoarsely.</p>
<p>Eventually they called it a night. Sonny had to stop twice on the way home to retch on the side of the road. Nothing came up and he wasn't sure what was better, to have it come back out the way it went in, or just to have it sitting in his intestines.</p>
<p>"Whoa. What the hell happened to you?" Lisa asked when he arrived at her place.</p>
<p>"Clay," Sonny said tersely, moving directly to the fridge so he could drink directly out of the milk carton.</p>
<p>"Uh, we've talked about this," Lisa said. "We have glasses for a reason."</p>
<p>He just glared at her as he continued to chug. "That can't be healthy," she said after a few more swigs.</p>
<p>He finally set it down, holding onto every second of the temporary relief. "It's better than what else is in there right now," he said.</p>
<p>"What—" Lisa's phone pinged and she picked it up. "Why is Brock sending me a video?" she asked.</p>
<p>Sonny reached for it, but it was too late. Humor lit up her face as she watched the events of the evening play out in front of her. "Can't hold your chocolate there, huh buddy?" she asked.</p>
<p>"You have no idea. That was chocolate from hell. That was Satan's chocolate," Sonny protested.</p>
<p>"Right. I'm sure it was. But the fact remains that you willingly ate it because you were trying to prove you were a tough guy in front of Clay and the new kid," she told him.</p>
<p>"I can handle it!"</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Clearly."</p>
<p>If Sonny had thought the worst of it was over he was sadly mistaken. His stomach refused to settle no matter how he tried to get comfortable and he made no less than five trips to the bathroom. Around three o'clock Lisa shoved him and said, "You sound like a garbage disposal. Get outta here."</p>
<p>He ended up on the couch until dawn, staring up at the ceiling, promising whoever was listening that he would never eat chocolate again if his stomach would just stop its merciless clenching.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the base the next morning he felt like shit. It was worse than any hangover he'd ever had in his life. At least the taste had finally receded from his mouth, although his stomach still gurgled unpleasantly when he moved too quickly.</p>
<p>He found Clay sitting in his cage, his face a weird shade of gray, dark circles under his eyes. "Morning," he grunted.</p>
<p>"Morning," Clay grunted back, letting out a small burp.</p>
<p>"You still—?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh. You?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah."</p>
<p>They sat in mutually pained silence. "So never again?" Clay asked.</p>
<p>"Never, ever again," Sonny agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh these two. Will they ever learn? Probably not. And honestly, I'm okay with that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Let the Sun Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I 100% thought I had posted this chapter but...I guess not! This one takes place in some sort of idealized season where Sonny and Lisa are still together and doing just fine but nobody else knows. It's my story, I can make whatever fantasy I want!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Totally flat," Eric said from where he crouched, inspecting the truck tire. "D'you find the spare?"</p>
<p>"I found it, but you're not going to be happy," Lisa called from the back of the vehicle, holding up the donut which was also sporting a big hole.</p>
<p>"Well that's not great," he said.</p>
<p>Lisa smiled. Eric Blackburn had to be the most level-headed, calm person she'd ever known. If it were any one of the other guys out here with her they'd be swearing up a storm, kicking the dirt, and vowing vengeance on whatever maintenance guy had left them alone in the desert with not just one, but two flat tires.</p>
<p>Instead, Eric just got to his feet and reached for his radio. "I'll call it in and have them send somebody out."</p>
<p>It had been a simple errand, a quick supply run through the safe zone and back in time for a briefing in the evening. They'd both needed some time away from the base so when Eric volunteered to make the trip Lisa had jumped at the chance to go with him. "Havoc this is Blackburn, how copy?" Eric asked.</p>
<p>Static. Eric frowned. "Havoc Base this is Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn, do you copy?"</p>
<p>Again nothing but static. "Are you serious?" Lisa asked incredulously. A flat tire was one thing, a broken radio on top of it was verging on unbelievable.</p>
<p>Eric turned the radio off and back on again with the same result. "Try yours?" he asked.</p>
<p>She handed it over and he tried again with the same results. "Either we're out of range or something's interfering," he finally said. He put his hands on his hips and thought for a second. "Well okay then." He grabbed his pack from the truck and handed Lisa hers. "I guess we're going on a little walk."</p>
<p>"I cannot believe this is happening," Lisa said falling in step beside him.</p>
<p>"Sometimes on the battlefield you have to deal with the unexpected," Eric said.</p>
<p>She spared a second to narrow her eyes at him. "We're not on the battlefield. We're running an errand. A simple, easy errand."</p>
<p>"And sometimes when you run errands, things don't go according to plan." Eric clearly wasn't going to let the fact that they were walking alone through the desert in the heat of the day get to him. "They'll send somebody out when we don't check in on time." He looked at his watch. "Probably meet 'em about halfway back."</p>
<p>Halfway back. So a good, two hour walk through the blazing hot desert, and that was if they walked at a brisk pace. Delightful.</p>
<p>They spent the first hour chatting companionably, as much as their quick pace would allow. Both of them were sweating, the heat and uneven terrain requiring a lot of their attention. "We're making good time. Should meet up with whoever they send out in about an hour or two, depending on when they leave," Eric said encouragingly.</p>
<p>"And how long if they don't send somebody?" She was panting a little bit, trying her best not to stumble and fall on her face in the sand.</p>
<p>"They'll send somebody," Eric assured her. "Come on Davis, we've been through worse than this."</p>
<p>"Yeah but usually there's air conditioning on our end of things," she said with a smile, pulling at the neck of her uniform.</p>
<p>Her body felt too warm, her throat dry, her eyes gritty with sand. "Drink," Eric said, pulling out his own canteen.</p>
<p>She did. It was only half full and the water inside was tepid, but she took a couple sips. "They guys are never going to let us forget this," she said, working hard to put one foot in front of the other.</p>
<p>"Oh don't I know it," Eric said. "Sonny's going to be all over this. I think I'll take a vacation until he does something stupid that I can hold over his head."</p>
<p>Lisa let out a snort of laughter. Sonny would certainly be the most likely to remind them of this incident every chance he got. Clay a close second. Those two thought they were one half of the Marx brothers sometimes.</p>
<p>"I feel like I understand him a little better now," she said. "He's right, the desert does kind of suck."</p>
<p>Eric shrugged. "Depends on your point of view."</p>
<p>"My point of view is that we're dragging our butts through a pile of sand at noon because of a series of crazy unfortunate events."</p>
<p>"Well in that case I can see your point."</p>
<p>Their conversation came to an end as they continued to trudge onward. It was too hot to talk, or even think. Lisa found her mind drifting and then sort of going empty, all her energy going to putting one foot in front of the next.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to drink," Eric reminded her again and she opened her canteen for another sip only to find it was nearly gone. There were maybe two swallows of lukewarm liquid left inside. "I'm getting low," she said.</p>
<p>"Me too," he said a little grimly, checking his watch again.</p>
<p>"We should have met someone by now right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>She knew they were both trying not to think about what that meant. Arrivals and departures at the base were carefully monitored. For them to still be on their own meant something had to have gone wrong either at the base or with the search party. "Maybe I estimated wrong," Eric said, but he didn't sound convinced.</p>
<p>They lapsed into silence once more. Lisa found she was no longer sweating and her throat felt thick and dry. Walking seemed like a huge chore and she was struggling to focus. She was just so damn hot.</p>
<p>Without even thinking she slowed to a stop. Her legs no longer seemed capable of moving. "Lisa?" Eric realized she wasn't alongside him anymore and turned back. "You all right?"</p>
<p>Her head was swimming and she leaned over to vomit up watery bile. She wiped a shaky hand across her mouth and felt Eric come alongside her, sliding an arm under her shoulder for support. "Come on Davis. We gotta keep going."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ain't like either of 'em to be late," Sonny said, looking at the door for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes.</p>
<p>"Maybe they're still dealing with the outage," Ray said, arms crossed across his chest.</p>
<p>A massive power outage had taken down half the base for several hours and left everyone scrambling for back-up generators and supplies. The power had only been restored thirty minutes prior and the room was still stuffy from the air conditioning's little break. Sonny checked his watch. The whole team was assembled for a briefing on a new target package but Lisa and Eric still hadn't shown.</p>
<p>"Anybody seen them today?" Clay asked.</p>
<p>"They were going outside the wire last I knew," Trent said. "That was earlier this morning though."</p>
<p>"Does anybody know if they came back?" Jason demanded.</p>
<p>There was silence in the room. Jason reached for his radio and within minutes it became clear that trouble was brewing. "Gate crew has no record of them coming back," Jason said when he rang off.<br/>"Is it possible they slipped in while the power was out and no one recorded it?" Ray asked.</p>
<p>But they all knew that if that was the case, their teammates would be in the room with them right now.</p>
<p>Sonny was rising out of his seat, the rest of the group doing the same. Hours. They had been missing for hours and no one had known. "Ray get transpo alerted that we're coming. We're out of here in five," Jason ordered.</p>
<p>It took less than that for them to arrive at the vehicle pool and they were loading into the trucks when there was a shout from the gate. Sonny paused as they opened and two lone figures stumbled inside. His heart lurched and he immediately broke into a run, the rest of the guys right behind him.</p>
<p>Sonny reached them first. "Take her," Blackburn said hoarsely.</p>
<p>Sonny grabbed Lisa, whose body was almost completely limp, and lowered her to the ground. "Lisa, Lisa, hey wake up," he urged.</p>
<p>She moaned, her eyelids fluttering up and down.</p>
<p>"Hey sit down," Jason told Eric.</p>
<p>"It was a flat tire," Eric said, his voice raspy. "The spare was bad too. And something happened with the radio."</p>
<p>"Okay, we've got you," Trent said, coming to Sonny's side. "I need ice packs, wet towels, whatever we've got. They both need to be cooled off <em>now</em>."</p>
<p>Clay and Brock tore away from the group at a dead run. "Sonny," Lisa muttered, her hands fluttering aimlessly.</p>
<p>He caught one, his fear jolting through him when he touched her heated skin. He hadn't known people could feel this hot. Trent began to loosen her clothing and ordered Blackburn to do the same, Jason taking over when Eric's fingers fumbled fruitlessly with his buttons. Within thirty seconds they were both stripped down to their undergarments.</p>
<p>Clay and Brock returned in an impressively short time, handing over a dozen ice packs that Trent immediately began packing into Lisa's armpits and groin, adding another to her forehead before jumping to Eric and laying him out to do the same, despite his protests.</p>
<p>Base medical arrived with stretchers and other supplies, forcing the guys to pull back as their teammates were bundled off to the infirmary. "Shit," Jason muttered, shaking his head and running a hand over his face. "God damn it. I want to know how this happened. Now!"</p>
<p>"I'm on it," Ray said tersely, stalking away toward the gate.</p>
<p>This had been a huge fuck up and Sonny felt sick thinking about what could have happened to their teammates alone outside the wire. The reality was bad enough, but his imagination was doing so much worse. "Hey," Clay clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on."</p>
<p>He followed the boys to the infirmary. Lisa had been taken back behind a curtain but Eric sat on a bed near the entrance, two IV's stuck in his arm, his face sunburnt and exhausted. "How you doing?" Jason asked, all of them a little solemn.</p>
<p>"I've been better," he admitted. "What the hell guys?"</p>
<p>"There was a power outage while you were gone," Trent said. "Nobody realized you hadn't checked in."</p>
<p>Eric let out a humorless laugh. "Well don't that beat all. Who the hell did we piss off upstairs for all this to happen?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes that's just the way it goes," Clay said.</p>
<p>"Well thank god it doesn't happen very often," he said. "Any word on Davis yet?"</p>
<p>Sonny shook his head. "Still waiting."</p>
<p>Blackburn sighed. "I shoulda made her drink more water. It was just so damn hot and she's so tiny. Damn it all to hell."</p>
<p>"Hey," Ray said. "Davis is a tough lady. She'll be all right."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lisa's head felt fuzzy and her throat hurt so much she was afraid to even try to swallow. She was vaguely aware that she was drifting in and out of full consciousness. She suspected maybe she didn't really want to completely wake up and face reality at all because if she remembered right, she and Eric were stuck in the desert with no hope in sight.</p>
<p>"I told you the fucking desert was going to kill one of us sooner or later."</p>
<p>Except that was Sonny's voice. So unless she was hallucinating, which wasn't unlikely given the situation, maybe they weren't in the desert after all?</p>
<p>She cracked one gritty eye open and recognized the ceiling of the infirmary, relief crashing over her so quickly she felt tears prick her eyes. They'd made it. Or maybe they'd been rescued? She was a little fuzzy on the details.</p>
<p>"She waking up?" That was Clay's voice.</p>
<p>Perfect. Just what she wanted. To wake up with the whole team staring down at her. "Davis?" Sonny's voice was closer now and she could hear worry coloring it.</p>
<p>Reluctantly she opened up both eyes to indeed find the entire team staring at her in clear worry. "Howdy boys. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" she rasped, wincing as the words scraped out of her raw throat.</p>
<p>"Just the fact that you and Blackburn decided to take a walk on the wild side," Jason said.</p>
<p>Lisa pushed herself upright, ignoring her throbbing head and stiff body. "Is Eric all right?"</p>
<p>"Eric's just fine," Blackburn said, as he joined them. He was walking a little stiffly and it was going to take time for that sunburn to fade, but other than that he looked all right. "Rehydrated and officially okay for duty. The question is, how are you?"</p>
<p>"Fine," she said, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach, the pounding in her head, and the tightness in her sunburnt skin that made it feel like old leather. "Totally good. No need for you all to stick around and watch me sit here."</p>
<p>After a little more chit chat the guys left to continue their briefing with her assurances that she'd join them shortly. But it turned out that she was maybe a little less fine than she'd thought. When she was visited by the doctor he wasn't happy at all. Her blood pressure wasn't where he wanted it and her temperature hadn't come down enough for his liking so it turned out that instead of rejoining the team, she was going to spend the night in the infirmary. Perfect.</p>
<p>But she had to admit, she did feel pretty terrible. The thought of getting off the bed made her head pound harder and her stomach turn.</p>
<p>It was after 10:00, the lights had been turned down low and she stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The curtain was pulled aside and Sonny slipped in. "Hey," she said in surprise. She hadn't expected him to come back. They'd been keeping things extra professional in country, which it had been harder than she'd thought.</p>
<p>"How are you really?" he said, his voice low, eyes serious as he studied her.</p>
<p>"I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Lisa."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. "I'm hurting. But I'll be okay."</p>
<p>"Why are they keeping you in here?"</p>
<p>"My blood pressure and temp. And I'm still dehydrated."</p>
<p>He nodded, processing the information. "You know you're already a looker. You didn't need to go working on your tan."</p>
<p>She smiled and then winced as her swollen lips split and pulled. "I'll remember that next time."</p>
<p>"Oh there ain't going to be a next time," Sonny said darkly. "You and Blackburn are only allowed outside with babysitters from now on. The team agreed on that."</p>
<p>"That seems fair."</p>
<p>There was the soft noise of a doctor or nurse bustling around nearby. "I should let you get some rest," Sonny said.</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand. "Thanks for coming back."</p>
<p>He leaned over and cupped her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not claiming that any of this is accurate as far as military things go (like with two flat tires, radios, power outages, etc.). But I wanted it, so I wrote it! I've got lots more coming soon for this fic and a new one. Can't wait to share with you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hey there friends! It's been a while! I will admit to a lack of inspiration these last few months. But now that the show is coming back THIS WEEK I'm starting to get the writing bug again. Enjoy poor Sonny's misery!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So if we breach here and here that should get us in,” Jason said, pointing to the blueprints on the screen.</p>
<p>Sonny tried to listen to the practice drill plans as he scratched at his arm. Damn mosquitoes. They’d bit him up something fierce. He’d told everybody they needed mosquito netting for beds and better insect repellent but nooooooo. Nobody ever listened to Sonny’s concerns. Now they probably all had West Nile. And Malaria. And Dengue Fever. He scratched more aggressively.</p>
<p>“You got fleas or something?” Clay asked, eyeing him strangely.</p>
<p>“Those damn mosquitoes,” Sonny muttered. “Ate me up the entire two weeks we were in country.”</p>
<p>It had been a lengthy, boring op with lots of hanging around, waiting for intel that never came, and green lights that never got lit. Sonny had set up a couple of soccer games for the local kids with all their down time to keep himself from going stir crazy. Everybody was glad to be home and running strategy until the next spin-up.</p>
<p>“If Full Metal and I come in from the top I think that gives up better coverage,” Ray said.</p>
<p>Jason shook his head. “Too exposed. What about the side?”</p>
<p>Now his leg was itching too. What the hell? How had the buggers gotten inside his pants? God damn it.</p>
<p>He tried to scratch it against the table leg and the whole thing shifted, coffee sloshing around dangerously. “Sorry,” he grunted.</p>
<p>Clay raised his eyebrows and even Cerberus perked his head up, but Sonny ignored them.</p>
<p>“Well whatever we do we’re gonna have to be quick about it,” Full Metal said. “They get one whiff of us and they’ll light the whole place up.”</p>
<p>“What about—all right Sonny, what the hell?” Jason finally asked.</p>
<p>“What?” Sonny asked.</p>
<p>“You’re sitting there squirming like somebody’s shoving a hot poker up your ass.”</p>
<p>Every eye turned to him, which just made him itch more. And was it getting hotter? “It’s those damn mosquitoes. Ate me the fuck up.”</p>
<p>“There’s no mosquito in the world that should make you do what you’re doing,” Ray said pointedly.</p>
<p>Trent grabbed Sonny’s arm and yanked up his sleeve. Sonny stared. His skin was covered in little red bumps, some of which were open and oozing. “That doesn’t look like mosquitoes,” Clay said skeptically.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Trent said. “That’s chicken pox.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sonny looked at him in horror. “No way. That’s for kids.”</p>
<p>“Or adults that haven’t had it,” Trent said. “Did you get it when you were a kid?”</p>
<p>“No. Quinns don’t get sick,” he scoffed.</p>
<p>“Right. Sure. And you didn’t get vaccinated for it?”</p>
<p>“Why the hell would I get vaccinated for a kiddy disease?”</p>
<p>“In case you’re ever around a bunch of unvaccinated kids. Like we were last week Mr. Soccer-Man,” Clay said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Oh Sonny boy, you’ve done it now.” Jason was smirking so hard it made Sonny want to punch him.</p>
<p>“Trent, it’s gotta be something else,” Sonny insisted, starting to sweat. It was really getting hot.</p>
<p>“Fever, rash, definitely chicken pox,” Trent grunted. “Only thing to do is go home and wait it out.”</p>
<p>“For how long?” Sonny asked, starting to scratch again.</p>
<p>“Stop that!” Trent said. “You’ll scar.”</p>
<p>“Yeah wouldn’t want to mess up that beautiful complexion,” Clay said.</p>
<p>“You shut up,” Sonny snapped at him. “How am I supposed to deal with this?”</p>
<p>“Calamine lotion,” Ray told him. “Stop and pick some up. It’s gonna get worse before it gets better.”</p>
<p>“Worse?!”</p>
<p>By the time Sonny got home he thought he might be dying. His head ached, he was freezing cold and sweating, and he itched like crazy. He collapsed into bed and fell immediately into a restless sleep punctuated by dreams of fire ants and mosquitoes crawling all over him.</p>
<p>He was woken by a hand tenderly stroking his forehead. He squinted up at Lisa who looked down on him with a fond sort of bemused smile on her face. “You are so stupid,” she said.</p>
<p>“Not my fault.” His voice was croaky and rough.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely your fault.” She shook her head. “All your fears and phobias and you somehow miss getting a chicken pox vaccine? What am I going to do with you?”</p>
<p>“Get me a beer?” he asked hopefully, a hand scratching absentmindedly at his chest.</p>
<p>She trapped it with her own, forcing him to stop. “Do not scratch. You’ll regret it. How about I run you a bath instead? We’ll put some oatmeal in it.”</p>
<p>“I am not taking a bath like some frou frou spa day,” he protested.</p>
<p>“Then itch away my friend,” she said, getting up. “I’m going to make dinner. Let me know when you change your mind.”</p>
<p>He lasted about ten more minutes before he gave in. “All right!” he yelled. “Make me a lady bath!”</p>
<p>She walked back into the room, a smirk on her face. “That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>As it turned out an oatmeal bath wasn’t too bad. It was actually kind of nice. And it did help a lot with the itching. “I told you so,” Lisa said, sitting on the edge of the tub.</p>
<p>Sonny opened one eye. “This stays between us right?”</p>
<p>She snapped a picture of his face with her phone. “That depends on if you’re nice to me. If not, this goes straight to Clay’s inbox.”</p>
<p>Sonny spent an incredibly miserable week and a half at home in bed. The rash spread all over his body to the point that he couldn’t walk by a mirror without grimacing in horror. He was no Brad Pitt, but now he looked like something the cat had dragged in. Not that he was doing much walking. The fever and body aches had him pretty well confined to his bed or the couch. Never in his life had he been more grateful for Lisa who brought him food and forced him to complete some basic hygiene tasks to keep himself alive and going.</p>
<p>Trent stopped by a handful of times, likely aware that Sonny would die in his own bed rather than go to the hospital if things became dire. Clay came by with some Gatorades and chicken soup. Even Naima came over to check in, probably prompted by Ray’s complete lack of information on the situation. “Looks like you’re on the mend,” she said after taking his temperature. “The spots should clear up within a couple of days. Have you been using the lotion I sent with Trent?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Don’t help much with the itching though.”</p>
<p>“Well there’s not a whole lot we can do about that. It’s got to be getting better though, right?”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Just remember not to—“</p>
<p>“Scratch. I got it.”</p>
<p>“You know you’re pretty lucky. Chicken pox isn’t typically too bad in kids, but it can be really hard on adults.”</p>
<p>“This is lucky?!” Sonny asked.</p>
<p>She gave him a wry smile. “Your fever could have spiked so high it caused brain damage. Or you could have gotten a bacterial infection in your skin. Or given yourself pneumonia. Or—“</p>
<p>“All right I got it,” he griped.</p>
<p>She stood, picking up her purse. “What I’m saying is, next time, make sure you get a vaccine.”</p>
<p>“Don’t need to tell me twice. Thanks for coming by.” She’d worked a full shift before coming over and he knew she wanted to get home to Ray and the kids. But that was who Naima was, if someone on the team was down, she was there to pick them back up.</p>
<p>She patted his shoulder. “Call if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Lisa came home a couple hours later. “Hey, how was your day?” she asked.</p>
<p>“D’you know The Price is Right is <em>still</em> on?”</p>
<p>“Nope, and it is definitely time for you to go back to work,” she said, settling in next to him on the bed. “I heard Naima came by and gave you the go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Yep. I think she brought lasagna or something. It’s in the fridge.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god, I was not in the mood to figure out dinner again tonight.” She slid closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Chips?” He offered her the bag of BBQ chips he’d been munching on.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>He reached across his chest to scratch his shoulder and she caught his hand without looking. “Don’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>